


Radiant Garden

by kimmu



Series: Inclement Weather [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cloud being slightly less emo, Cuddling, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon makes some head way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Resurrecting ancient fic. I've always really liked what we wrote for Kingdom Hearts and am sharing it here.
> 
> SJen wrote Leon. I was responsible for Cloud.

Shimmering beams of sparkling light rained down upon Hollow Bastion. The keyblade wielder must have succeeded then... Cloud looked up at the beautiful scene playing out in the fading light with a sad smile. The last time he had seen this radiance in the sky, Cloud had been a very different person, one still full of light... with someone at his side to love. He shook his head even as the memory came back of the young man he was, laughing and trying to catch the sparkles. That was the past and could never be repeated, but as a ray of light fell past Cloud, he thought just maybe the present had its own special qualities as well.

"That's right..." Leon spoke more to himself than Cloud as he walked out onto the platform to stand by his friend. "I remember now. This place was... Radiant Garden. Before it was torn apart by darkness. That was quite a while ago." Leon looked up to the sky, a sort of calm satisfaction washing over him as the twinkling lights fell around them. The fight was over. His home and the people he loved were all safe. Leon could not be happier, it was as if a great burden had finally been lifted. He sighed in contentment.

Cloud glanced over at Leon. The scarred man looked... lighter somehow and was made all the more beautiful for it. He didn't say anything in response, not wanting to break the quiet magic of the moment. The broken world had been filled with death and darkness for a long time... Cloud wasn't sure he could cope without them. Losing himself to the fight was one of the few things that could bring Cloud around from one of his spells. And what becomes of a swordsman who no longer has a reason to wield his sword? He wasn't a leader like Leon. Cloud sighed and tried to push his thoughts away. He was glad for the people, no, he was happy for Leon that the fight was over and Cloud did not need to tarnish that victory with his own black musings.

Leon smirked, still peering up at the sky. He didn't notice Cloud lost deep in thought. "I'd say... this calls for celebration. What do you think?" He glanced sideways at the blonde with a knowing, flirtaceous look that was sexy as ever. Apparently, Leon found victory to be very arousing.

Cloud's body tightened at the hot look Leon gave him. He almost couldn't believe Leon's ability to make him react like that with a simple glance. "I suppose that could be arranged," Cloud said softly and with a hint of a smirk. Cloud would no longer be able to lose himself in fighting, but being with Leon undid him in a way that was even more devastating.

With a toss of his shaggy hair and a brilliant flash of smile, Leon gave Cloud some of the deepest, pretty blue bed eyes as he turned and walked up toward the castle. There, Leon had a well-furnished room... if only because the girls liked to hang out in there a lot; they were the ones who prettied it up--Leon would stick to that story. It's not like Leon ever spent all that much time in there himself. But it was very big and very comfortable, and Leon welcomed Cloud inside as he shut the door behind them.

Leon's room was much nicer than Cloud's, but that was to be expected considering Cloud lived in pretty much an abandoned shed. The random lacy accents were something that Cloud was not expecting. They were rather feminine coming from someone who liked to tease Cloud about being girly. He was going to say something snarky about doilies when he really noticed the bed. The large, very comfortable looking bed. The faint flush that Cloud had been feeling since Leon had flashed him with that utterly wicked look earlier grew stronger. 

Leon turned from the door and pointed an accusing finger at Cloud's nose. "I know what you're gonna say. It's Aerith who decorated it. And Yuffie helped, just to torment me." Leon grinned, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist. "At least I'd never WEAR any of this stuff..."

"Like I would," Cloud huffed even as he hooked fingers in the beltloops of Leon's pants, using them to pull the other man closer still. Cloud had way better fashion sense than any of the girls and Leon had better know it. Cloud allowed himself a little grin and started to walk them back towards the bed. It was a positively decadent piece of furniture and since he was part of Leon's celebration party, Cloud allowed himself to want to feel the silky looking sheets against his bare skin. Cloud rarely indulged in luxuries of any kind; he didn't feel that he deserved to.

Leon followed his lead, shrugging out of his coat along the way and tossing it to the floor. His shirt followed suit. By now, Leon had also had lots of practice undoing the strap device on Cloud's outfit... he unclipped the buckle and let the armor-clad material fall to the floor as he unzipped Cloud's vest. He pushed his hands beneath the fabric and down the blonde's bare sides to pull Cloud close in a hug, almost purring at the warm feel of skin on skin. Leon continued walking until Cloud fell over backwards onto the mass of bed behind them. Leon all but flopped on top of Cloud as they sunk into the soft fluffiness together.

Cloud groaned as Leon's body pushed him down into the mattress. The cool silk of the sheets slid soothingly along Cloud's too warm skin and he ached to know what it felt like to be pounded down into the softness. Cloud ran a hand up Leon's strongly muscled back and parted his legs to let Leon slip between them. His other hand rubbed along the skin just above the waist of Leon's pants teasingly before he went to undo the lone attached belt.

"Mmm..." Leon planted a hot kiss to Cloud's shoulder, helping to wiggle out of his pants as he tugged on Cloud's until they were both entirely naked. And having completed that last task of the day, Leon relaxed and snuggled against Cloud, happy to be close to the other man in the place he loved. Leon nuzzled Cloud's cheek, moving to kiss those soft lips deeply.

Cloud wasn't sure what to make of Leon's mood, but he found himself sighing into Leon's kiss as the scarred man thoroughly and lazily explored every inch of his mouth like it was something to be savoured. Cloud tried to ignore the warmth that was spreading through his body and down to his toes and pass it off as a wholely physical reaction. It couldn't be anything else. Cloud finally broke the kiss, needing air and wanting Leon to start paying attention to his more needy, harder parts.

Instead, Leon moved down to Cloud's neck, sucking softly as he shifted his weight forward onto one forearm. The hand of that arm tangled its fingers in Cloud's hair absently, stroking it... as the other hand smoothed down Cloud's side, tracing over his hipbone in an almost theraputic, exploratory manner. It was nice to have Cloud for once, in private, where it wasn't some frantic quickie they had to rush through. And Leon was quite intent to be selfish in compromising the rest of Cloud's afternoon and evening.

Cloud moaned softly as Leon continued to lightly caress his neck. The teasing touches had Cloud shivering in spite of how warm he felt. The slowness of Leon's movements kept Cloud's mind focused on the present, fully aware of every touch laid on his body and every little thrill of feeling that followed. Cloud wasn't ready for it. He rocked his hips up against Leon's insistently, hoping the other man would hurry up and fuck him.

Leon blatantly ignored Cloud's protests, holding the blonde's hips down as he moved over Cloud's chest. He sucked at the sensitive nub of flesh of Cloud's nipple, alternating soft pleasure with small stings of contrast as he nibbled at them. And as he did so, Leon finally allowed his hand to travel further down, tracing soft lines up Cloud's inner thigh as his hand settled to cup and stroke Cloud's sac and slightly behind it.

Cloud tried to squirm and force Leon to quit playing around with him, but the brunette had a firm grip on Cloud's hips. He couldn't move. Instead of losing himself in mindless fast heat, Cloud was left feeling each soft, slow touch to his body, fully aware of the reactions they wrung out of him. Each little nip or kiss not only went straight to Cloud's cock, but also the buried part of Cloud that wanted to feel again. Leon ghosted fingers along the cleft of Cloud's ass, causing the blonde to cry out. "You need to move faster!"

Leon frowned, pausing in his actions. "Stop it. Why is everything always fast and furious with you? I end up hurting you when we rush..." Leon rolled over and off Cloud, so he was pressed to the blonde's side, his chin propped up on his own hand. Leon looked like he was in no hurry to continue, he was entirely prepared to be stubborn on this point. "Don't you want to take the time to enjoy each other?" Leon let his eyes wander over Cloud's body, as if memorizing every inch. Leon couldn't keep his hand off Cloud's body for long, however, and it joined in exploring the territory with great appreciation. 

"What if I like being hurt?" Cloud snapped defensively. Leon was entirely too perceptive, able to read Cloud more easily than almost anyone the blonde had ever met and it scared Cloud. He'd come to shun intimacy and it was easy to fool himself into thinking that Leon didn't mean much if all they did was fuck. That Cloud could handle.

"Then find someone else to do it to you. I won't. I don't like being used." But Leon didn't stop touching Cloud, wrapping his fingers around the blonde's swollen arousal. His touches weren't teasing either, they were firm but well-paced. What was wrong with enjoying and savoring the good things in life? Up until now, they'd been fighting to protect this very happiness. Leon could not abide throwing it away in order for Cloud to cope with whatever issues he was still having. He wanted to help Cloud heal, not aid in his denial. Leon was putting his foot down this time. "Not this time. Let me help you feel good, Cloud..."

"But..." Cloud groaned as Leon stroked him off with a sure hand. Cloud knew he should get up and walk away, to protect Leon if not himself, but he could not bring himself to move away. As much as he might try to deny it and push the other man away, Cloud did feel something for Leon. And Cloud was forced to admit to himself as Leon continued to unselfishly pleasure him... he trusted Leon completely. With a shaky sigh, Cloud looked up at Leon and pressed his lips to the other's almost shyly. 

Leon returned the kiss sweetly, holding back just a little to allow Cloud to reciprocate. He paused in his stroking to pull Cloud closer, so they were both on their sides facing each other. He rubbed the blonde's back with strong hands as he pushed one leg gently between Cloud's thighs. The position pressed their cocks together. Leon shivered at the heated, velvety feeling... pushing his hand between them to resume his stroking, holding both of their erections together this time as he did so.

Cloud whimpered and shuddered at the rush of liquid heat that roared through his veins that Leon created within him with each gentle, sure touch. He kissed Leon more firmly, growing more confident. Cloud had not done a lot of kissing in his life, a meeting of mouths too personal for trysts in the darkness. He licked against Leon's bottom lip in question for entrance there as he rocked closer. He wanted to make the space between then disappear.

Leon encouraged more, sucking on Cloud's tongue and pressing closer. The blonde's enthusiasm only ignited a spark within Leon that began to drive him mad. Now it was beginning to reach that point where the energy snapped on its own, limbs moving in frantic ways, hungry to feel more and more. And as passionate as the kiss was, Leon couldn't breathe. He broke away for a short moment, sucking in air before finding Cloud's lips again, wishing he didn't even have to breathe. But the faster the blood pumped through their bodies because of other activities, the more light-headed Leon became until he finally laid back amongst the sheets, panting Cloud's name with each moan. The younger man looked particularly disheveled... and definitely like he needed more.

Cloud stared after Leon with passion glazed eyes that narrowed with sweet predatory intent on the panting brunette. Seeing Leon so undone because of him brought even more colour to Cloud's darkened cheeks and made his whole body clench tight. He licked his own kiss swollen lips and leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Leon's mouth. He continued to work his way down Leon's jaw and neck, needing to taste more of the other man. Cloud stopped over Leon's wildy racing pulse point and licked it softly before he started to suck wetly on the patch of skin. "Leon..." Cloud groaned in between sucks, "please."

"Y-yup..." He didn't need to be asked more than once--hell, he didn't need to be asked at all. Leon choked on his own flustered voice, entirely overtaken by Cloud's advances for a moment. "Here, let me..." Leon half-flailed, crawling across the bed and dragging Cloud with him until he could reach the nightstand drawer where he kept some lube. Leon retrieved it, fumbling to get it open and failing miserably at the simple task in his excitement.

Cloud found himself smiling at Leon's fumblings, not out of amusement so much as cautious happiness he was almost shocked to feel. Leon was just as affected as Cloud was, just as involved and just as capable of being hurt. Cloud took hold of the hand Leon was holding the lube with and dropped a kiss on the knuckles. "Let me," Cloud shook his head and opened the tube of lube easily. "Though it's really not necessary..."

Now it was Leon's turn to blush. "It's... more comfortable... for me too," He said sheepishly, his blush growing even darker. He didn't really want to admit that he chafed on occasion... and the lube wasn't exactly something he used with other people normally. Leon covered his embarassment with his best patented frown, taking the lube from Cloud like he was on a mission. He loomed over Cloud until the blonde was on his back again. "I'll make you like it." It wasn't very convincing, but it was pretty amusing. He settled between Cloud's legs, parting them easily as he inserted two lube-slicked fingers into his partner. Again, Leon wasn't the daintiest guy, he lacked finesse in these sorts of things... so while it wasn't the most gentle someone could be, it was a lot less painful than how they'd been doing it before.

Leon in mission-mode was both adorable and arousing. His frown, which Cloud noted was more of a sensual pout than an actual frown, was entirely way too hot when coupled with the intense focus in Leon's eyes as he set about his task. Said task was apparently to make Cloud incoherent with want as he prepared the blonde. Cloud's eyes narrowed to blazing blue slits as Leon worked him open, the wet slide of fingers in and out pulling Leon's name from his mouth in breathy moans.

Leon's mouth fell slack a little in awe, distracted by Cloud's expression... and those amazing eyes. He added another finger, pressing up against Cloud's prostate as he worked the blonde until he couldn't stand it anymore. His sex was so heavy with arousal that it ached. Leon handed Cloud the lube, offering to let him use it on Leon in turn... the brunette sort of avoided eye contact as he did so. As headstrong as Leon was, he'd been in charge of this relationship thus far... but now that Cloud was acting more as a mutual partner, Leon was more easily flustered.

Cloud groaned and blinked up at Leon, confused for a few moments as to why he suddenly was holding the lube. Leon still wasn't looking him straight in the eye. Cloud ran light fingers down the brunette's jaw to take hold of his chin and make Leon do so. The brunette was flushed, almost blushing, and Cloud grinned at the rather arousing picture it made. It felt strange to be able to smile openly, to even have a reason to smile, but Cloud wasn't going to fight it. His eyes gleamed wickedly as an idea popped into his head, and he maneuvered Leon down onto the bed to lay on his back. Cloud straddled Leon's hips, the scarred man's swollen erection just barely brushing his ass, and held up the little tube. Cloud slicked his fingers and reached behind him to take ahold of Leon's cock, "Better?"

"Ahh... what're you-- nnnn... Clou...aa...." Leon melted into a puddle beneath the other man. Once Cloud demanded his attention, Leon couldn't look away even if he tried... although his gaze was hazy and half-lidded, drunken with lust if not something more. Leon licked his lips dryly, his eyes wandering over the body above him... Cloud was simply too gorgeous. The blonde's lightly freckled skin was flushed in all the right places. Leon moaned as Cloud handled him, his hips jerking up towards Cloud, yearning for heat.

Cloud continued to smile as he worked the slippery liquid over Leon's cock, easily palming it with steady strokes. Cloud's body ached with each uncontrolled jerk of Leon's hips and his own cock was dribbling a steady stream of wetness against his belly. He finally could not wait any longer. Judging by the almost pained look Leon got whenever Cloud thumbed the tip of his dick, Cloud decided they were both more than ready, even by Leon's stricter standards. He stopped stroking Leon off and firmed his grip, planting his free hand for support on Leon's chest. With a soft sigh, Cloud rose to slightly shaky knees and pushed backwards onto Leon's cock. The slow descent, eased by preparation and proper lubrication, didn't hurt as Cloud was used to and he found himself almost mewling at how good it felt.

Leon put his hand over Cloud's on his chest, watching the blonde's face in wonderment as the other man gave himself to Leon. He would have chimed in with his usual confident 'I told you so' at Cloud's easily obvious pleasure, all thanks to Leon's practicality... but Leon himself was so overwhelmed that he could only moan the older man's name, hips twitching upwards to meet Cloud's.

Cloud did not stop his downwards slide until Leon was fully seated inside him, and the hot fullness left Cloud shaking for several moments just staring down at Leon in pleasurable shock. It wore off quickly when Leon moved his hips again, forcing his cock even deeper in Cloud. The blonde cried Leon's name, his fingers curling into Leon's chest as he struggled to keep himself from losing it right there. Cloud sucked in several slow, shaky breaths, letting himself adjust and not be quite so oversensitized before lifting himself a couple of inches. The slide out felt just as good as the slide in and soon Cloud was moving steadily up and down.

Leon pushed his palms up Cloud's smooth thighs, feeling his strong leg muscles working under the warm skin as the other moved above him. Leon was too intoxicated to act for a while, simply viewing Cloud's strenuous activity over him; sweat glistened on the blonde's beautiful, taut skin. Leon enjoyed the immeasurable pleasure as his eyes threatened to slip shut even as his mouth opened to groan Cloud's name in a delirium. But after a while, Leon came back to himself and moved his hands up to hold Cloud's hips firmly, pulling him down each time he pumped up into the blonde. Their movements were jarring as their need increased, threatening to plummet into a pit of sensation at any moment.

Cloud groaned helplessly with each hard thrust into his body, the rough clutch of Leon's hand on his hips burning brands of pleasure into his skin. He rolled his hips as best he could to meet each thrust. It was hot, sweaty sex that lacked any and all finesse, and yet Cloud found himself completely undone by how open it was. Their movements occasionally sent Leon's cock straight into Cloud's prostate; Cloud screamed Leon's name especially loud for the stars exploding in eyes whenever it happened. As Cloud edged closer and closer to orgasm, he ran a hand down his stomach to take hold of his straining cock. It had been completely ignored, weeping against where it pressed up against Cloud's belly, until then. Cloud hissed through his teeth at the new spikes of pleasure as he started to jerk himself off in time to the frantic thrusts of their hips.

The arousing vision of Cloud masturbating on top of him was the last little bit of stimulation Leon could handle before his body gave out and he came suddenly. He gripped Cloud's ass with a scream, his vision almost fading to black from the lack of oxygen as he gasped in air. As Leon recovered, he continued to rock his hips weakly as he watched the man on top of him. Leon had a warm, amorous look on his face... flushed and satisfied. He stroked Cloud's hips apologetically where he was certain he'd bruised them in his throes of passion. He then pushed his hand between the blonde's legs, putting his hand over his partner's. He squeezed firmly, trapping Cloud's hand there as he moved them to mutually jerk Cloud off together.

The look on Leon's face as he came left Cloud licking suddenly dry lips, the brunette's name falling from them with a sigh. His thighs relaxed as he slowed his frantic movement atop Leon as Leon's cock softened inside him... the urgent, stabbing fullness replaced with a warmer wet one instead. Cloud breathed heavily for a few moments, fully prepared to finish himself off when Leon's hand covered his own. Their fingers entwined as Leon took the lead, letting rough, sure fingers stroke along Cloud's weeping cock. All too quickly, Cloud's body jerked taut as Leon pulled him over the edge, making him come in a hot torrent all over the other man's chest.

Leon smiled a dopey, content grin as Cloud peaked. Leon drunk in Cloud's expression like it was a rare fine wine--it wasn't often you saw such a peaceful look on the blonde's face. Leon lazily reached over to the nightstand to grab a tissue to clean them up with. And then he pulled Cloud down on top of him to kiss him deeply, assuring Cloud that Leon not only immensely enjoyed himself, but he was really glad that Cloud did too.

Cloud's body was pleasurably limp and he all but melted against Leon, returning the kiss with a pleased little noise. Cloud was shocked to feel a strange lightness as he lay there held by Leon, almost as if the heavy burden of guilt and pain that he'd carried for so long was eased for the moment by sharing it with someone else important to him. Cloud's eyes slipped shut as he remembered a few such treasured moments from the past that he had buried. Instead of the usual pain and self hatred, they brought a bittersweet smile. Cloud sighed, afraid to acknowledge the small seed of hope that was starting to grow inside him but also not wanting to kill it. "Thank you," he said softly as he looked into Leon's eyes.

Leon shook his head, eyes bright as he buried his fingers in Cloud's thick hair. "The feeling's mutual." He dragged Cloud down for another kiss, throwing the sheets over them, rolling Cloud onto his side to hold him close. Leon buried his cheek in Cloud's hair, nuzzling him softly with a deep sigh. Cloud was warm and soft and he made Leon feel so incredibly relaxed that he could hardly keep his eyes open any longer. So he didn't fight it, letting the afterglow lull him off to sleep.

Cloud didn't protest the cuddling in his own afterglow state. The soft touches to his hair were soothing and sent slow, lazy trails of pleasure down his spine that made him curl up against Leon like a cat wanting more petting. Leon's deepened breathing started to affect Cloud's, who found himself slipping into sleep as he listened to Leon's heart beat steadily, warm and safe in Leon's arms.

 

* * * * *

 

It was the crack of dawn and Leon had slept great. He awoke slowly, all warm and fuzzy after having cuddled against Cloud all night long. He really enjoyed the wonderful pillow his partner made. And now that Leon was awake, he found he still couldn't keep his hands off the blonde. He kissed Cloud softly, running his tongue across the blonde's lips and a hand down over his hip... attempting to wake him up in hopes that perhaps Cloud would feel as frisky as he did right now...

Leon received a pillow to the face for his efforts. Cloud had just finally managed to fall back asleep after waking up hours ago locked in a death grip against Leon. The brunette was almost impossible to dislodge once he started cuddling and Cloud was one who needed his space to be truly comfortable. He'd laid awake almost painfully aware of every part of their bodies that touched and rubbed against each other throughout the night, and now, when he had finally gotten so tired he was falling asleep in spite of the distraction, Leon had decided to wake them both up. "No."

Leon tossed the pillow and pouted... very, very cutely. And then attached his lips to Cloud's neck, sucking softly at pale skin...

Leon ended up with another smack from a feathery pillow, though the force behind this one was less than the first. Even in Cloud's tired grumpiness, Leon's attentions to his neck felt good. "You are a leech."

"Only because you taste too good." Leon pressed a smile to Cloud's throat, taking on a hint of a mischievous tone. "I wonder if you taste this good everywhere..." And then Leon moved away from him, or so the blonde thought... there was peace and quiet once more. Cloud finally had enough space to drift off to sleep again. Until Cloud felt a sudden rustling under the sheets, and a hot, wet mouth on his cock.

Cloud's eyes shot open in surprise, instantly awake at the blazing lick up the underside of his cock. A strangled groan was all he could manage to reply with, his witty retort lost forever as Leon discovered a sure fire way to getting Cloud over his morning issues. Cloud yanked the sheets off them both to look down at Leon, trying to still look annoyed but failing as he started to flush at the sight of the other man bent over his erection.

Leon's mouth worked up Cloud's cock slowly before he let the other man's arousal fall from his lips, laying his chin on crossed arms over Cloud's abdomen with a completely smug smirk on his face. "Good morning."


End file.
